Angel From My Nightmare
by x-tori
Summary: Bella Swan has a great life. great friends, great school, great everything. But what happens when she gets in a car accident, and it changes everything? what happens when her parents die and shes sent a foster care home? What about when she meets Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, this is my first story, so forgive me if it sucks :)**** Also, I first started writing this as a completely different story from twilight, and im putting it on here to see if people like it. Its kind of hard to go through it all and change the names, descriptions, and places and stuff. So if I mess up and use a different name, forgive me because im still writing it the other way too . Anyways, please review :)**** most chapters will be longer than this one.**

**Oh, and I know that Bella hates sports in twilight, … but I didn't know how to change that, and its only in the beginning anyways. So, forgive me for that as well. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

Are you ready to go, Isabella??" My mother, Renee said dully as she picked up her purse from the coffee table and swung it onto her shoulder.

I rolled my eyes; she knew I hated it when she used my full name. I much preferred 'Bella'. Yet, she always used it no matter how much I complained. I didn't even bother with it anymore.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, just as dully. I slipped on my soccer cleats, and headed towards the door. Today was the day of my soccer tournament, and I was pumped. Not that I was showing it, I rarely showed my feelings. At least, not in front of most people. Only in front of my two best friends, Rosalie and Emmett. They were there my whole life, and I knew I could trust them. I usually just kept my feelings locked inside, and only spoke about them when people asked.

"Alright then, let's go. Come on Charlie!" she yelled to my father, who as always was glued to the television.

"I'm coming…" he grumbled, and reluctantly pealed himself off of the couch.

'_Fat ass_' I thought to myself. He really wasn't fat. But you'd think that he should be by the way he sat on the couch all day, watching sports and eating chips.

I walked slowly out the door, and into the car. I had my soccer uniform on, so I had to have my hair pulled back. I hated it when it was up, but it was the only way I could play. My hair was brown, , and my eyes were chocolate coloured., I had ringlets that cascaded down my back, and side bangs that I always kept straight. My skin was very pale. Sometimes, if I felt like having fun, I would tell people I was part albino to see if they would believe me. I was defiantly out of place, living in Arizona, most people there are tanned. Some people would kill to look like me; I would do anything to look like anyone else.

We were almost at the field, when we got stuck in traffic. I started to tap my fingers on my knee while I was waiting.

"Stop that, Bella." My Dad said. Unlike my mother, he knew not to use my full name.

"Sorry." I muttered, and put my hand down on my blue soccer shorts.

"We're going over to nanny's tonight, Isabella." My mom said. "She needs help with taking the garbage out."

I groaned. As much as I loved my Nanny, it was a pain to always have to help her. I would do everything, and I didn't complain, because I knew that she couldn't do it her self. But it was just annoying sometimes.

"I know, Bella. But you're 17. She is 84, and she needs the help."

"I know." I said, under my breath.

I leaned against my window of the back seat, and looked out we were right in front of my school; Arizona High. It wasn't the greatest, and we had a really bad reputation. But I loved it none the less. I looked behind me and saw that there was a large tow truck coming up from behind us.

'_Shouldn't it be slowing down?' _I thought to myself.

Before I could say anything, the tow truck came smashing through all of the cars. My head whipped around, giving me whiplash, and I felt like I was frozen. I heard the screams of people around me, and saw my parents yelling and trying to get out of the car. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run. Anything but just sit there. But that's what I did. I stared as one thing led to another, cars crashing into one another, engine parts flying everywhere and soon there was a huge fire right in front of me.

I heard myself scream, but I couldn't feel it. I felt a smash in back of my head, and I felt myself fall onto the seat of the car. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey every oneee ! heres chapter two .**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight .**

I woke up in a completely white room. I was lying on a tall bed, with thick white blankets and propped up on fluffy white pillows.

I heard an irritating beeping sound. It was kind of like when you woke up to your alarm clock and watched to smash it, but you couldn't find it in the dark. That's when I realized there was only one place that this could be. The hospital._ 'Why am I here? Where are Mom and Dad?' _I asked myself over and over again. I looked the room over once again, and gasped when I noticed there was a fairly tall man, wearing scrubs and a face mask standing beside the bed watching me.

I went to cover my mouth, but soon found that there was a cast on my arm that was not going to be having that. I examined it, and again asked myself what had happened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The man said, kindly. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." I whispered, looking down/

"Are you sure? Any need for pain killers?"

"No." There was a pause, and I realized that my head really was throbbing. "Why am I here?" I asked, slowly.

The man looked surprised. "You don't remember?" he asked, as a raised his eyebrows.

"No."

He tapped his chin, clearly thinking. "Well, Isabella

I cut him off. "Bella, please."

"Of course. Bella, remember any sort of crash, involving cars? Anything from the day of your soccer tournament?"

That's when it all came crashing down on me. Like a hole being ripped through me. I nodded slowly, forcing back tears, as the scene replayed in my head.

"Is it coming back to you?" he asked, concerned.

I nodded again. The crash, the fire, blacking out. Everything.

"Where are my parents?" I whispered, again. The man started to shift from one foot to another; this wasn't going to be good. I could tell.

"Well, Bella…" he started. "You see, we tried the best we could to save them, but-

He was cut off by my loud crying and screaming. I couldn't stop the insane animal blubbering noises coming from me.

The man looked un-easy, still shifting foot to foot. He awkwardly ran his fingers through his dark brown hair with one hand, and pushed his glasses up his long nose with the other.

I tried to control myself, but as hard as I tried, it was impossible.

"Dr. Roberts, we need you in the emergency room" a women's voice came from the loud speaker. He took this opportunity to leave as fast as he could.

So, I was left. In a cold, scary white hospital room all by myself, for hours. I cried until there were no tears left; and then still, I cried dry sobs.

"Miss Swan?" a small woman, about the age of 45 came timidly walked into the room.

"Mmm." Was all I answered.

"I know this may be a little early, but I've been told to inform you that your grandmother is not well enough to take care of you. And as she is the only family we can find available, we have arranged for you to be send to a foster house. The woman there is very nice, her name is Anne. But you will know her as Mrs. Anne. There are four other children living there right now, im sure you'll be quite comfortable." I just looked at her, and I could tell it was making her feel awkward.

"My grandmother needs me." I stated, simply.

"I'm sorry darling, but this is what needs to be. We'll put your grandmother in an old age home."

This pissed me off. A wave of anger flowed through me.

"Don't call me darling." I said even more coldly, if that was possible. My eyes shot daggers at her, as she took a step backwards. I HATED the name darling.

**Reveiw please !!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three ! please reveiw !**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

-Two weeks later-

"Come on, Isabella just get in the car!" the lady, or my 'Helper' as she liked to call herself said to me, as she waved her hand towards her black trashy sunfire again, for about the tenth time.

"No. I am not going a fucking orphanage!" I stomped my foot and dropped my grey suitcase to my feet. I probably looked like a five year old right now, but I didn't care. They weren't even going to let me take all my things! Just a weeks' worth of clothing, and a few 'Special items' as they called them.

"And call me Bella!" I added, yet again. These stupid people always seemed to forget.

"I'm sorry Bella, but this is how it has to be. Sweetie, I know this is hard, but we have no other choice." She said, emphasizing my name.

There was another choice. They could let me live with my grandmother. It was like we were both going to orphanages. Only difference is, she's in one with a bunch of old people that smell like cottage cheese.

I looked down at my feet, which had my black spike heels on them, I personally loved them with the red skinny jeans I had on.

"You know, that's not the best choice of footwear for going there." She said again. I realized then that I hadn't even bothered to learn her name.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going." I mumbled, still looking at my shoes. "and I have sneakers, for school. At Leslie Thomas. Where I will be staying. Because I will not be leaving.

The lady sighed, and pushed her thick glasses up her nose. "Dar-Sweetie, this is important." Since that day in the hospital, news had spread fast not to call my darling. And since it seemed a lot of the people there liked to use that word, my temper went off a lot.

I shuddered at the bad memories of the name.

"Bella. Please. When you get a new home, I'm sure they will let you come back to Sackville to visit your friends."

"This is my home!" I stomped again, thinking of Emmett and Rosalie. They were so upset I was leaving; just thinking of their faces when I had told them about what happened brought tears to my eyes. Rose has hugged me and cried, telling me she wouldn't let me leave, while Emmett stood there, not even knowing what to say. But I could tell by his face he was just as upset as Rose.

"Please Bella?" The Lady tried once more, pulling me out of my thoughts. She sounded like she was getting tired of me refusing, but I wasn't about to give up.

"No." I said firmly, looking her straight in the eye.

She let out a deep sigh, and swiftly walked away, into the hospital.

I smiled at my achievement. I was very pleased with myself. I bent down, picked up my suitcase and slowly walked over to the bench that sat beside the main entrance to the hospital.

I sat with my legs stretched out across the bench, examining the vibrant color of my nails that matched the red of my jeans. During this examination I noticed that I had gotten a dot of the polish on my black sweater this morning, while I was painting my nails. I frowned, this was my favourite sweater, and that stain would never come out. The sweater had a silver design on the front, and thumb holes on the cuffs.

Picking at the stain just made me sadder about it, and also have me slight a headache. I was never quite sure why, but things like that just always got me so frustrated that they made my head throb.

But me being me, I continued to pick at it until it was just a mere red dot barely visible. This frustration was much better than the pain I had whenever I wasn't doing something, because whenever that was, was when I would think about my parents. About Emmett, and Rosalie. And everything else I would be leaving behind.

"Isabella." I heard the lady's annoying way too professional voice come from behind me.

I let out a loud sigh, exaggerating it much more than needed.

"Bella." I stated, not looking away from my sweater.

"Fine. Bella." She said, annoyed

I whipped my head around to face her, only to find her bent down to the bench's level. My long brown hair whipped her across the face, making a 'SMACK' sound. She let out a yelp, while i tried to hold back my laughter. Not that i was in-sensitive, because I really wasn't. I just had no tolerance for people who didn't respect me, or sent of a bad vibe. Both of which this lady did.

By the end of my laughing fit, i was on the ground, below the lady who was looking down at me with her arms crossed.

"Okay Isabel-Bella. I need you to get in the car. And if you don't, I'm going to get some help getting you there." she said.

"Oh really?" I asked her, sarcastically.

"Yes." she answered me confidently

"Okay. Well you have fun with that." I told her, looking away from and going back to my nail examination.

I heard her huff, and stomp back into the building. I laughed.

Five minutes and eleven mini braids in my hair later, Parrot face, which is the name I decided to give her because I didn't know he real one, came back out with two large, buff looking men at her sides.

She pointed towards me and before I could even think of what they were going to do, one had me by the legs, and one by the hands. They carried me off to the car, and threw me into the back seat, locking the doors from the outside.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled once I got out of shock of what had just happened. Parrot Face smirked as she climbed into the front seat with my suit case. I heard the car start, and watched as we drove farther and farther away from Arizona, my home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter fouuur . review !**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight .**

Parrot face just kept on talking, like nothing was wrong and she hadn't just ruined my entire world.

"It's nice weather here, don't you think?" she asked, happily. "This place is called Forks… its supposed to rain a lot. But I guess we picked a great day to come."

I glared at her from under my side bangs that were currently covering my eyes.

"I hate it." I said coldly. Normally I would have loved this weather, it was sunny and warm. But right now, I hated everything about this place. It had taken three hours to get here by plane, and the only thing it was doing was taking me away from everything I loved, and all the memories I had.

"Oh stop being so negative. And take your hair out of your eyes, its irritating."

"No. And last time I checked, parrot face, you weren't the boss of me. My hair will be in my face as much as it chooses to." she sighed heavily, and didn't say a word for the rest of the drive.

She pulled into the driveway of a small, homey looking house. It was a pale beige colour, and had brown shingles and shutters. The door was a little darker than the colour of the shingles and shutters, and had a heart shaped wreath made of straw on the front.

"Here we are." she said flatly. She got out of her car, and brought my suitcase with

her. Reluctantly, I followed her to the front door of the house.

Parrot-face knocked lightly on the door, and within seconds, it swung open.

A short, elderly looking woman appeared, smiling. "oh, you must be Isabella!" I could already tell she was nice, she kind of reminded me of my grandmother.

I smiled, "just Bella, please."

She smiled back, "Oh course, dear. Now come on in, don't just stand there on the doorstep. Sit down ill call the other children down to meet you!" she hurried away, and I walked in after her. Right in front of me was a straight wooden staircase that lead upstairs. To the right, was a small living room with wooden floors, cream coloured walls and navy blue coloured couch, love seat, and chair. There was a large plasma screen TV at the front of the room.

To the left, there was a small, country style kitchen, which branched off into a dining room with a large table and 10 wooden chairs around it.

I followed Parrot-Face into the living room, and sat down in the chair. While I was waiting, I continued to pick at the nail polish on my sweater from this morning.

A few minutes later, 5 people came tramping down the stairs. The first was a little girl, about four. She had bouncy blonde curls that were in pigtails on top of her head. Her eyes were bright blue, and she had a huge smile on her face. She was wearing all pink. I knew she'd grow up to be your typical slut. But right now, she was adorable.

The second was a boy, about 15. He had blonde shaggy-curly hair, and he looked really quiet. You could tell he'd been through a lot just by looking at him, but he didn't seem very friendly.

The third, was another boy, about 8. He had light brown hair, and eyes. He looked like your average little boy.

Fourth, was a girl, probably my age. She was very short, pixie like. Her hair was jet-black, and spiked up all over her head. Her eyes were stormy blue, and her face was round, like a baby. She didn't walk- she danced.

Fifth, was the same old lady that had answered the door. After everyone had sat down, she began to speak.

"Okay, Bella, my name is Mrs. Anne." she smiled, "Now, this is Lilly," she pointed to the little blonde girl, "Jasper" the guy with the blonde hair, "Aaron" the little boy, "And Alice." the girl with the black hair. "I want you to make yourself at home. You don't have to be shy here, this is your home until it is time for you to leave. I trust that they will all make you feel welcome, just tell me if they don't. Supper is at 6:00 sharp, just come to the table at that time. I try to get you all to agree on a movie each night, but only the people who want to have to watch it. I will never force you to a schedule. Now. The sleeping arrangements. There's two bedrooms, boys and girls, Alice will show where to put you stuff. There are 5 extra beds right now in the girls room, so you can choose whichever you like. Everyone has their own shelf in the bathroom as well, so just pick one and put your toiletries on it. That's all I'm pretty sure… I'm going to make dinner, feel free to do as you wish until then." with that, she got up to make dinner.

Alice came over to me, smiling. "Hi! I'm Alice. I'm sure we'll be great friends. Come on, ill show you where out room is!" I couldn't help but smile, she seemed so bubbly and happy.

I followed her up the stairs, into a long hallway. There were three bedrooms, one was probably Mrs. Anne's. Alice lead me to the girls room, where was painted a light pink with little red heart decals on the walls. 7 beds were lined up along the longest wall.

"Okay, that dresser over there is yours, so you can just put all your stuff there for now." she pointed to the other side of the room, were there were also 7 dressers. "Oooo take the bed by mine! I cant wait to get to know you better!" I did as she said, and sat down on the bed next to the one she was currently jumping on. I wondered what she had for breakfast. Eventually, she flopped down on her back, on her bed.

"So, how long have you been here?" I asked her, casually.

"About two months. But honestly, I like it here a lot better than with my parents. Right now, their in a drunk house. There were abusive and all that crap," she kinda laughed, but I could see the pain behind it.

"Alice… That's really sad." I looked at her, feeling bad.

"No really, its fine. I cant wait to get a family that will actually love me. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I mean, what happened to your parents?"

I told her the whole story, the crash and everything.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" she jumped up and hugged me, with tears in her eyes. I didn't know how I just met this girl, but she was already acting like my best friend. I loved it.

"its okay, Ali. Im fine. Life goes on." she pulled away, and whipped a tear from her eye. "Are you sure?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure." her eyes were instantly dry again, and her bubbliness was back.

"Hey! Lets play questions! We can get Jasper to play later, but first just us two, so we can talk about guys." she wiggled her eyebrow, jokingly, and I burst out laughing, same as her.

When we were finally down to just slightly giggling, I remembered what she said about getting Jasper to play. "You hang out with Jasper? He kind of seems scary to me…" she smirked.

"yeah, he looks scary. But he's really a sweet guy. He's a great friend, really. He went to my old school, back in the valley. He's been through a lot, so he tried to put on the tough act. But really, he's not. I really love his eyes, they're so pretty…" she gazed off into space dreamily.

"Aw Alice! You so love him!" I exclaimed, happily.

She snapped back, and blushed deep crimson. "W-what?" she stuttered. "No I don't!"

"Aw you do!"

"…okay maybe."

"Aw Alice that's adorable! How long?"

"About two years…"

"Aw!"

"."

I smiled, happy with my discovery.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living here.


	5. Chapter 5

**C**h**apter 5! reviewwww !**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight .**

"No way, Jasper! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, laughing. Me, Alice, and Jasper had gotten into a whip cream fight. Mrs. Anne went to pick up groceries, and we were put in charge. Since Lilly and Aaron usually kept to their selves, there was no one to rat us out.

"Yeah right Bella!" he was laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes. He took the can of whip cream and sprayed it straight in my face. I screamed, and the high pitch ring filled the air. He laughed so hard he was doubled over, and I was rolling on the floor. Alice came up behind him with another can, and jumped on his back. He screamed like a little girl which just made me laugh harder. She sprayed whip cream all over him while he continued to scream.

We heard the noise of a car coming in the driveway, and all instantly stopped, and looked out the kitchen window. Mrs. Anne was home.

Quickly we all grabbed clothes, and whipped down the floors and counters. We threw the clothes in the hamper and ran as fast as we could upstairs to change.

Me and Alice went into our room, still laughing. I went over to my dresser and changed into my denim short shorts and blue tank top. Melissa was wearing white capries an a black scoop neck shirt. I flopped on my bed, while she danced around the room mimicking a ballerina.

I laughed, shaking my head. In less than a week, Alice had easily become the best friend I had ever had. And Jasper was almost at that point too. The thing was, it was obvious that Jasper and Alice liked each other. Totally obvious. And when I was talking to each of them by their selves, they both admitted it. But they both made me swear I wouldn't tell. So I had to just sit back and watch them both be miserable about each other.

I sighed, as Alice flopped down on her bed next to mine.

The door swung open, and we both sat up straight. Jasper walked in, with a big goofy smile plastered on his face.

"What are you all smiley about?" Alice asked him.

The smile instantly left. He was thinking about her. "Nothing. Just still laughing about downstairs."

"Oh," She giggled, and he sat down on one of the free beds.

"We should totally play questions!" Alice exclaimed, still slightly giggling.

Me and Jasper both nodded.

"Yay! I'll go first! Jasper! Um… who do you like?"

Uh oh. Jasper just sat and stared at her, his eyes wide. He had no idea what to say.

"Uh.. Um.. I don't know..." he stuttered.

"Yes! You so do like someone. Tell me!" she was smiling.

He looked like he was about to die.

I couldn't take this anymore. I was going to explode. At first I tried to hold it in… but I couldn't do it. Finally, I just let it out; "You both like each other!" I yelled, flopping down on my back. It got really quite for about five minutes. They both just stared at me.

"You have no idea how hard that was to hold in for only like, a week." I whispered, breaking the silence. They were both still quiet.

"SUPPER!" I heard Mrs. Anne yell from downstairs, which I took as my signal to leave as fast as I could, leaving Jasper and Alice behind me.

They didn't come down for dinner, so naturally I was the one stuck doing to dishes. Mrs. Anne still had no idea about our whip cream fight, which I was silently thanking god for.

When I was finally done, I slowly made my way upstairs. Jasper and Alice weren't in our room. I walked over to the guy's room, and peeked in through the tiny crack that the door was open. Jasper was sitting on his bed leaning against the wall. Alice was beside him with her legs over his lap and her head on his chest, his arms around her.

Her eyes closed slowly, as he slowly leaned down, and whispered something quietly. I smiled to myself, and tip-toed away. I went back to my room, and flopped on my back onto my bed. I laid there for a few minutes, until Lilly came bouncing in.

"Bella can you do my hair?!" she was jumping up and down, smiling. I smiled back at her, and motioned for her to come sit next to me.

"Yay!" she yelled, and bounced over to my bed. She sat criss crossed in front of me. grabbed my brush and a few elastics from my bag, and started to brush through her curls. I pulled her hair up into two high pigtails on the sides of her head, with pink elastics that matched the pink sun dress she was wearing.

"There," I said. "All done." she looked in the mirror, and smiled a huge smile with her face, showing her two missing front teeth. "thank you!" she yelled, and bounced out the door again. I flopped back down on my back, and eventually fell back asleep.

"Bella ! Wake up ! NOW!" I felt someone shaking me, then felt a pillow hit me in the face.

"Ow! What the hell?!" my eyes flew open to see Jasper just about to hit me with the pillow, again. He saw my eyes open, and put it down.

"Get up!" he said again, "There's people here. They want teenagers. They adopted someone here just before I got here, and now they want more. GET UP!" well that woke up. I jumped out of bed, still wearing my clothes from the day before.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, louder than I expected myself to.

"Getting ready, GO!" I speed walked to the bathroom, where I quickly straightened my bangs, and threw on some eyeliner. I put on my dark wash skinny jeans, and a purple scoop neck t-shirt, and I was done. I ran back into my room, where Alice and Jasper were sitting on one of the extra beds, talking. They both looked up when I came in, and without saying a word, we all quickly went down to the living room.

We all stood there, not sitting down. There was a man and a woman sitting on the love seat, they both looked like there were in about their mid twenties. The woman had curly, light brown hair and eyes that matched the colour. She wore jeans, and a black t-shirt. The man had light blonde hair, and green eyes. He was also wearing jeans, but his shirt was red. They both looked nice enough.

"Hello" the lady said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone ! Thanks to everybody who reviewed! This chapter is going to be Edward's pov ****J**** I'd really like to know what you think of it, so please review! ;D The italics are Edwards nightmare. This chapter is mostly a filler, so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

[E pov]

I woke up with a thump of my head hitting the ground. Once again. The same nightmare I'd had since I was 9 years old. Now, I was 14.

_I was running. Something was chasing me. Deeper and deeper into the woods, I kept tripping over sticks, and stumps. I could see my 9 year old self being terrified, trying as hard as I could to get away. I couldn't tell what it was, or who, but I knew it was scary. It had gotten my parents first. I remember the scream of my mother, yelling to my father for help. I remember the look of pain on his face when he couldn't help her. I fall to the ground in tears, so out of breathe that I cant run another second. I run my pale fingers through my bonze hair, and just scream. I cant do anything else. I can feel the twigs and trees al around me, some digging into me. But I don't dare move. I can hear whatever it is running past me, but I don't have the energy to open my eyes and see it. Just when I think all hope is lost, I feel my head being lifted off the ground and set onto someone's lap. My emerald green eyes slowly open, and there she is. Her mahogany brown curls flowing down her back, and her chocolate brown eyes staring at me with adoration. She starts to hum a soft tune, as she strokes my hair, calming me down. Whatever it is that was following me, is gone now. Whoever this is, is beautiful. An angel._

And that was exactly what happened. Aside from the living beauty saving me in the end, this was exactly how I ended up where I was now. I peeled my self off the hard wood floor of my bedroom, and threw myself back onto the bed. When I was only 9, all that had happened. I was sent to an orphanage, and eventually sent here to live with Carlisle, and Esme. They were great parents, young, but sweet. And very fair. Carlisle and Esme had gone to the orphanage today. They wanted more kids. I smiled to myself, I'd never had siblings. These would be the closest I'd have. Hopefully, we would be close.

Without bothering to change out of my PJ pants, I threw on a plain black t-shirt, and walked down the stairs, to the living room, where the grand piano was. I sat down, and gently let my fingers glide across the keys. The same tune that the girl hummed in my dream. Every since I was 11, I had dedicated myself to finding that girl. I went out with girls left right and center, trying everything I could to find her. I was determined. Most girls now knew me as the player of Forks Jr. High. And that didn't bother me in the least. Anything to find her.

At that moment, I heard the front door swing open. My head swung around, to see three people, about my age standing there awkwardly. My eyes quickly skimmed over the first guy, and girl, but they locked on the third.

That was the girl.

**A/N: This is really short, i know. but its just a filler, and the next chapter will be up really soon, i promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeeeey ! I told you the next chapter would be up sooon . Ahaha . Anyways, please review ? This is Bella's pov again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

When Mrs. Anne introduced us to the two people sitting in the living room, we found out their names were Carlisle and Esme. We found out that they only lived a few blocks away, and that they had adopted a boy our age here only a few months ago. We agreed to go with them- not like we had a choice, anyways. And that's how I ended up standing here awkwardly in the entrance of this mansion. I glanced at Alice and Jasper, their hands were locked, both looking just as awkward as I probably was. I looked around, the whole back of the house was a glass window, with a view of the forest that basically surrounded the whole house. I looked to my right, and almost passed out. Sitting on the bench of a grand piano, was what looked like a Greek god. His bronze hair was sticking up in all directions, but it looked natural on him. His piercing green eyes were staring at me intensely. Wait. He was staring at me. I blushed a deep crimson and look away. I could see him smiling crookedly out of the corner of my eye, which made me blush even more.

Esme broke the silence, "Edward, show them where there rooms are, please? Make yourself at home, kids."

"Of course, Esme." he answered her. His voice was so sweet, like honey. He stood up and motioned for us to follow him up the stairs. We grabbed our suit cases, and went with him. He took us up two flights of stairs. I was out of breathe by the time we got there.

Edward smirked, "Tired?" he asked.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Yes, actually I am." he laughed slightly.

He turned around and continued walking, I felt Alice nudge me, I looked at her, confused. She gave me the look that indicated 'we needed to talk later.' I nodded.

Edward opened the first door, and pointed to Jasper. "This is your room…?" he said.

"Jasper." Jasper finished the sentence, telling him his name. Edward smirked, "you watch football?" he asked. Me and Alice rolled our eyes, guy talk.

"Yeah man!" Jasper answered, smiling. Edward put his hand up and Jasper smacked it. They both decided that they were going to watch the game tonight. Well they made friends fast…

Jasper went in his room to unpack his stuff, and Edward showed me and Alice our rooms. Alice first, then me. Just as I was about to go in my room to unpack, Edward said, "You girls should watch the game with us. I want to get to know you better. You both, I mean."

I smiled. I couldn't help it, he was just so perfect, and he wasn't even trying. He was still wearing PJ's. "Well Alice wont be happy about it, but sure." I giggled, and he smiled that crooked smile again.

"See you later, Bella." and he walked away. I went into my room, and gasped. They were so rich, this was too much. The walls were deep purple, and all the rims of the doors and windows were black. The carpet was also black, along with a big vanity with lights all around the edges. I slowly put down my suitcases, and opened up a glass door which lead to a small balcony with a little bench on it. I couldn't help but smile, this was amazing. I went back into my room, and saw two other doors. One, I opened to see that it was a walk-in closet. I remembered that Mrs. Anne had said that my clothes and other things would be shipped to my new house once I got one. So that closet would easily be filled up. I opened the other door, it was a bathroom. The walls were black, with pink and purple polka dots on the walls. There was a door on the other side of the room, I opened it to see a duplicate of my room, except the walls were the same pink of the polka dots in the bathroom. I turned my head and saw Alice jumping excitedly up and down on her bed, and laughed. She heard me and screamed, falling off the bed, making me laugh harder.

"BELLA! don't scare me like that!" I giggled, and so did she. "This is amazing, isn't is?!"

"Yeah, its amazing." amazing was an understatement. There was a knock on the door, and it opened. We both looked to see Edward and Jasper both standing there with goofy grins plastered on their faces.

"Having fun ladies?" Edward asked, casually.

I smiled hugely and nodded. Alice jumped up and screamed high pitched. "This is freaking amazing!!" she fell backwards onto her bed, looking up dreamily. Edward chuckled, and sat down on the bench by Alice's vanity.

"You girls ready for some football?" Jasper asked, grinning.

The smile instantly swept off of Alice's face. "What?" she asked completely flatly.

Jasper laughed, "You heard me girl, come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out, ignoring her screaming and pleading, leaving me and Edward laughing behind them.

"Esme bought you guys cells and laptops, by the way." Edward mentioned on our way down the stairs. By this time, I wasn't surprised. I smiled, yet again. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled this much.

"Awesome!" I said. "I don't know how I'm ever going to get used to all this…"

Edward chuckled, "It takes awhile, but you will. Give it like, a year."

I laughed, looking over at him. There was that crooked smile again. I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew I'd never get used to that.


	8. Chapter 8

**heey ! Heres the next chapter. sorry this is so short, i just didnt have much time to write today because of school and friends and stufff . i cant update tomorrow, going to the fair and then out with people, but ill try to saturday. thanks to everyone who reviewed ! Please review again, and it'd be great if more people did too ****J****) One of the people who reviewed mentioned that I said Bella was 17 and Edward is 14, that was a mistake. I was thinking of the actual book when I was writing Bella. They are 14, for now . Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

After two hours of listening to the guys yelling and screaming at the T.V, it was finally over. I never knew throwing around a ball could be so important, but apparently it was.

By this time, I was fighting to keep my eyes open, and I had a throbbing headache. I said goodnight to Edward, Alice, and Jasper, thanked Carlisle and Esme for everything, again, and made my way the stairs to my new room. I didn't even bother changing, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to loud yelling and screaming. I jumped at least a foot off my bed, and landed flat on my face on the hard wood floor.

"God damn…" I grumbled as a peeled myself off the floor and flopped back onto the bed.

There it was again. And again, and again. I crawled out of bed, and walked out of my room. The voice was too manly to be Alice, and too young to be Carlisle or Esme. It had to be Jasper or Edward.

I tip toed to Jasper's room, across the hall from mine. I opened the door as quietly as I possibly could, and saw Jasper sleeping peacefully sprawled out on his new bed. It wasn't him.

I tip toed again, down the hall, to Edward's room. Sure, I had just met him. But already I was so comfortable around him. I peeked into his room, and sure enough, he let out another yell. His eyes were closed, he was dreaming.

I walked quietly into his room, and sat down beside him. He was sweating, and had a look of fear all over his face. I gently lifted his head into my lap, and stroked his hair until he was calmed down. Eventually, I fell asleep.

-----

"Bella?" a confused voice woke me the next morning.

My eyes fluttered open to see Edward looking down on me, his expression amused.

"you know Bella, you don't have to sneak in here in the middle of the night. You could of just asked." he smirked, holding back a laugh.

I stuck my tongue out at him, like a five year old. "For you information, Edward, you were screaming in your sleep. It woke me up, so I decided to shut you up."

He looked taken aback, for some reason I was sure he wouldn't tell me.

Just as he was about to respond, I felt the phone Esme gave me vibrate in my jeans pocket. Who would be calling me? I looked at the caller id. _'Rosalie Hale'_ it said. I gasped, and quickly clicked talk.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heey. I'm changing Bella, Edward and the rest of they're ages to 17. Its a lot easier to write it that way. Wherever it said they were in junior high, I'm changing it to high school. Sorry if this confuses anyone, but its just easier for me. Also I know that in the states there are four grades in high school, but in Canada there are only three. So for anyone in the states or whatever, just pretend, because if I write it that way, I know ill get myself confused and not even know what im writing. Anyways, thanks to anyone who reviewed, and keep reviewing!!! wow this is a huge authors note... im just gonna end it now :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

"Hello?!" I answered quickly and loudly.

"BELLA!" I heard her scream. My heart jumped with excitement.

"ROSE!" I screamed back, happily.

"Guess what!"

She didn't even give me time to answer before she continued, "Leslie Thomas is sending two students to a place of their choice as an exchange program for the rest of High School!"

I screamed high pitched, "ROSE YOU AND EM HAVE TO DO THAT!" I saw Edward cover his ears, and remembered that I was still sitting in his room, on his bed.

I covered the mouth part of the phone, and whispered to him "Sorry," then got up and went to my room, listening to Rose babble on.

"And we won!" she finished, after a long explanation to how her and Emmett had won the contest to see who would get exchanged. "Now, where are you living? that's where we're going to go, obviously."

I screamed yet again, and danced around my room. "Forks, Washington! Tell them! Now!"

"Okay! Ill call you back!" she screamed, then hung up.

I threw my phone on my bed, then ran around my room screaming and jumping like a little girl.

I heard a knock on my door, and danced over to open it. "Bella, you sound like Alice. Whats up?" Edward asked me, his face confused. He only knew Alice for a day, and already he knew exactly what she was like, and how it wasn't normal for me to be acting like this.

"ROSEANDEMMETTARECOMINGTOFORKSFORANEXCHANGEPROGRAM!"

I said it all in one work, making him rub his temples. "In English, Bella." He said, his voice like velvet.

I took a deep breath, and stopped jumping. "Rose and Emmett are coming to Forks for an exchange program." I smiled hugely, while Edward still looked confused.

"Who's Rose and Emmett?" he asked.

"My best friends from Sackville," I stated in a 'duh' tone.

His mouth a perfect 'o' shape, when he understood.

"Me, Jasper and Alice are going shopping, apparently, you in?" he asked.

I half smiled, "I would but I'm broke. Cant." No need to add that I absolutely detested shopping.

"Esme and Carlisle gave us all credit card, they're rich, remember?" this time it was his turn to use the 'duh' tone.

"Oh." I frowned. No way out of it now. "Sure, I guess."

He looked amused. "You don't like shopping." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I nodded, before grabbing my purse off the back handle of my door, and following him down the stairs.

---

If I didn't already hate shopping, I defiantly did now. Alice had us go into every store, and try on everything. She insisted we buy whatever she told us to, and she didn't even give us a minute to sit down. I told her and Jasper about Rosalie and Emmett, hoping it would save us a minute of shopping, but that just set her off even more. She said that they would need a new wardrobe for living in Forks, since it was so warm in Arizona. I tried to tell her they could buy they're own clothes, but she insisted, yet again.

"think she's insane?" Edward whispered to me, as she tore through racks of clothing in a small boutique. Each of us by now had at least nine bags in out hands. I nodded, and glanced over at Jasper. He looked just as bored as myself and Edward. He looked back at me, at the same time Edward did.

I put my hand up when Alice wasn't looking, mouthing one, two, and three. As soon as I got to three, we all charged out the door of the store, and booked it to the food court. We sat down at a table, glad to get off our feet.

"Geez, I thought we were never gonna get out of there." Edward breathed, smiling his famous crooked smile again.

"I know man, as much as I love her, that girl can shop. Its terrible!" he threw his arms in the air for cheesy effect, causing all three of us to burst out laughing.

"EXCUSE ME?! WHY ARE YOU THREE OUT HERE?!" Alice's little voice yelled from behind us. All our laughs stopped instantly, as we slowly turned around to see her, giving us all her evilest glare.

"Sorry?" we said in unison, giving her our best fake smiles.

She huffed, and puffed, and sat herself down beside us. "Your all terrible shoppers." she mumbled.

We all laughed, glad that it was finally over.

My phone vibrated in my pocket again, making me jump.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey!" it was Rose.

"Hey!"

"We're leaving tomorrow!" she exclaimed, exited. I screamed, once again.

"Oh my gosh, I cant wait! You have to meet the people I met, they're great! You'll love them!"

"I cant wait either! All the school has left to do is find us a place to stay!"

"Awesome! I have to go, but ill call you later. Bye!" I hung up, to see everyone was staring at me with confused expressions.

"It was Rose." I said simply, and they all nodded, going back to talking. I knew Jasper and Edward would get along with Emmett great, and I knew Alice would love Rose as well. I couldn't wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry this isnt another chapter, but please read it. **

**i have major writters block . i cant think of anything. i really want to keep writting, but i just cant think lately. if anyone has any ideas, they would be really appreciated. ill give you credit for them. just send them either in pm or reveiws, preferably reveiws because i always forget to check my inbox.**

**thanks :),**

**x-tori**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeey !! Okay, I have to thank Shelbyx21 . She helped me a lot . Credit for ideas on the next two chapters go to her. ((: thanks .**

**Sorry for the wait guys, so im going to try and make this chapter extra long to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

The next day, Rose informed me that the school had found her and Emmett a place to stay just a few blocks away from the Cullen's.

"Hurry up!" I was jumping up and down, smiling like a chastity cat. My arms were flying everywhere, and I couldn't wait to go to the _mall._ of all places. And after we had just gone shopping _yesterday_. I wanted to go _again_. I probably looked like Alice, but I didn't care. We were going to meet Rose and Emmett in the food court, and then Alice wanted to take them shopping for a winter wardrobe.

"I never thought I'd see the day Bella wanted to go to the mall…" Jasper stared at me wide eyed, while Alice came down the stairs clapping. She danced her way over to me and threw her tiny arms around my neck.

"I'm so proud. Little Bella wants to go shopping!" she exclaimed, happily. I giggled, and pushed her out the door, Edward and Jasper following behind us.

I hummed the whole way there, my smile never leaving my face.

"This is so exiting! I cant wait to meet your friends Bella! You already met my best friend from my old school, Jasper, obviously. And we're going to meet Edwards! Yay!"

Edward frowned from the drivers seat. He had already told me he didn't like his friends from school much. I guess he was in the 'popular' crowd, and they weren't any fun to be around. that's why he had been to exited to have Me, Alice, and Jasper move here. Maybe us four, plus Rosalie and Emmett, would become our own little group.

Edward parked, and I jumped out instantly. Me and Alice linked arms and ran into the mall, people giving us dirty looks the whole way. Jasper and Edward followed slowly behind us. We stopped at the food court, and looked around.

I spotted them sitting on a bench, talking quietly away from the crowd. I ran over to them.

"BELLA!" Rose shrieked.

"ROSALIE!" I yelled back at her.

We hugged each other tightly, her bright blue eyes shining beautifully. Her long blonde hair was just a gorgeous as ever.

"Ahem" Emmett's deep voice broke our hug. I turned around and saw my muscular bear of a friend smiling widely, with his arms open.

I threw myself into his arms, "Emmett!" I yelled, just as loud as I yelled Rosalie's name.

"Hey Bells," he chuckled.

I finally pulled away from them, and noticed that Alice was jumping up and down excitedly behind me.

"Hi! I'm Alice! I met Bella in the orphanage and then we got adopted by the same people! I know we'll be great friends!" she said so fast I could barley hear what she said. She pulled them both into a hug at the same time, and they both smiled.

Edward and Jasper walked up behind us smiling.

"This is Edward, and Jasper. I met Jasper at the orphanage too, same deal as Alice. Edward was already at our foster home when we got there." I introduced them, and they shook hands with Rose and Emmett.

"Can we shop now?!" Alice said excitedly. I looked over to Emmett, who sure enough, had a horrified expression plastered on his face. He had always shared my hate of shopping, while Rose always loved it. Of course, she was smiling, and nodding.

"We'll just stay back here and hang out." Jasper said, somehow knowing that Emmett and Edward probably didn't want to shop. He was good with things like that.

While the guys ate and talked in the food court, Alice had us running to every shop in the entire mall. Even Rosalie got tired after awhile.

"Alice, can we please take a break?" Rose was pleading. She had gotten to know Alice well in these few hours, and now they were like old pals.

"Rose! You need more clothes for forks! Its not warm like in Arizona! Believe me, I've already bought Bella lots of clothes yesterday." Even if I refused to buy something Alice wanted me too, she would just use her own credit card from Carlisle and Esme and buy it herself.

Rose sighed, and looked down at the short shorts and tank top she was wearing. It was true, she only owned summer clothing up until now.

"But Alice, you've already bought me a lot. We can buy more later. Please?" she pleaded once more.

"Fine." Alice finally gave in, and we made our way to the food court. We spotted the guys, laughing and having a good time. They looked like they had been getting along just as well too. I smiled, this was awesome.

"Hey guys." Alice smiled, as we all pulled up chairs. Alice and Jasper linked hands under the table, barely noticeable. Emmett threw his large muscular arm around Rosalie, and she leaned into him. Which left me and Edward, sitting there awkwardly.

Then it hit me. Rose and Emmett had never been together before.

I gave them a weird look, confused. They instantly knew what it meant. Emmett's laughter boomed through the entire food court, while Rosalie just blushed a little.

"We got together when you left… I guess we kind of had it coming." She said quietly. I nodded, while Emmett continued to laugh. I didn't think it was that funny.

We continued a regular conversation, until it was time to go. We all made plans to go to the fair the next day, and to meet at the Cullen's house. We have Emmett and Rosalie directions to the house, then left.

-------

That night I laid awake in my bed for hours. I just couldn't sleep. I'd tried flipping my pillow to the cooler side, drinking milk, and countless other methods I'd heard of to help me, but none worked. I couldn't get my mind off Edward. His beautiful emerald green eyes, and messy bed head bronze hair. Angelic features, and amazing personality. He- like Alice just made friends so easily, and was so comfortable to be around. He even made it easier for the people around him to be comfortable around each other. Every time I tried to put my mind on something else, it kept slipping back to him somehow.

I had fallen for Edward Cullen.

------

At five AM, I finally decided to just get out of bed. I took extra care with getting ready, so I could take up more time.

I went into the bathroom that I shared with Alice, knowing she wouldn't be up yet. I looked in the mirror- terrible. I had bags under my eyes, and they were bloodshot from lack of sleep. My hair was major bed-head, but not the good kind like Edwards. I looked paler than usual, and I looked like I could fall asleep at any second.

I jumped into the shower, lathering my hair in my favourite strawberry shampoo, as usual. I conditioned, and shaved my legs carefully, making sure I didn't miss any spots.

I got out, wrapping my hair up in a towel on top of my hair, then dried off. Wrapping a towel around me, and walked back into me room, picked out a pair of black skinny jeans from _stitches_ and a lime green tank top from _bluenotes_. Alice had picked out, and made me buy the outfit. I paired it with a pair of lime green flats that matched the tank top, and put it on.

I sat down at my vanity, looking into the mirror. The bloodshot had gone, but the bags were still there.

Carefully, I blow dried every part of my hair, making sure it was all completely dry. I heard the shower turn on again. Alice. Figures she would get up this early.

I looked on the desk part of my vanity. Esme had bought both me and Alice a supply of make-up and hair accessories, curling irons and straighteners. Even though I never bothered with these things, since I had extra time today, I decided I would.

I plugged in the straightener, and set it down. While I waited for it to heat up, I carefully applied mascara, and eyeliner. I put I small amount of cover up under my eyes, to cover the bags. I refused to wear any more than that.

I put half my hair up, and straightened that part first. I didn't know how to do this, but I had seen Rosalie do it countless times. She hated her curls.

After doing the bottom half, I let down the rest of my hair and straightened out the top. I brushed through it when I was done. It didn't look that bad.

I stood up in front of my floor length mirror. I was proud of myself, this was the first time I had actually taken the time to do this. I looked at the clock. 7:00 AM. The time I would normally get up if it were a school day.

I walked down the stairs quietly, and into the kitchen. I saw Alice sitting there, eating a bowl of cereal. How she got ready that fast, was beyond me. She truly had talent.

"Good morning!" She chirped happily, taking another spoonful of her cereal.

"Morning." I yawned, grabbing a bowl and sitting down next to her.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked, as I poured my cheerio's into the bowl and took a bite.

"Couldn't sleep." was my simple response.

She nodded, understanding.

"So I thought we'd make this trip to the fair like a date type thing. Me and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, and you and Edward."

I quickly turned my head to her, and my heart pounded. "Me and Edward aren't together." I said a little to quickly. She smirked.

"Not yet." she answered, sure of herself.

I sighed, knowing there was no way out of this.

Morning Ladies." Esme walked into the kitchen, smiling.

"Morning Esme." Me and Alice said in unison, then burst into giggles. Esme let out a small laugh, and popped some bread into the toaster.

"So whats your plan for today?" she asked casually. She wasn't pushy like a lot of parents.

"we were hoping to go to the fair, with Jasper and Edward of course. And Emmett and Rosalie." Alice informed her. we had already told her about Rose and Edward before hand. "If that's okay with you." she quickly added. We didn't want to be rude to the people who had taken us in.

"Oh of course its okay with me girls. You have fun." she smiled, and sat down across the table from us, making light, comfortable conversation. Carlisle had already gone to work around the time I had crawled out of bed.

Edward came stomping down the stairs, wearing nothing but his plaid PJ pants. I tried not to stare at his amazing stomach. He poured himself cereal, and plopped himself down at the table.

"Tired dear?" Esme laughed. Me and Alice joined in.

"Very." he grumbled. I hadn't heard him screaming all night, so he hadn't had any more nightmares. Maybe he was awake all night as well.

Esme laughed again, and he continued to eat his cereal.

Esme got up and went upstairs to get ready for her day, leaving me, Alice, and Edward by ourselves.

"By the way, Bella, you look very nice today. Im proud." she smiled, approvingly.

"Thanks." I murmured awkwardly. I was never one for compliments, right now my face probably had a deep crimson red on it.

"Beautiful." Edward mumbled in a correcting tone that no one was supposed to hear. Apparently, Alice didn't. this made my blush even more.

Jasper came down the stairs soon after, fully dressed. "Morning Jazzy!" Alice chirped at him, jumping up to hug him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"We're leaving soon Edward go get ready! And your going with Bella because you two are the only two not together." she demanded.

"Alice, Rose and Emmett are coming at 10. Its only 8..." he tried to convince her, but she cut him off.

"GO!" she yelled, and he scurried up the stairs. Alice was small, but she sure was scary.

"For someone so small, your very annoying." we heard him say half way up the stairs. She giggled, and made her way to the living room, flopping on the couch. Jasper sat beside her, and I sat on the love seat.

When Edward came back down, all four of us sat and watched the morning cartoons. We made fun of how they weren't as good as they were when we were little kids, until Emmett and Rose showed up. We all climbed into the back of Em's jeep, and made our way to the fair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I want to that everybody who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome .**** also, credit for ideas go to shelbyx21 and twird96. Thanks .**** this chapter was really hard to write, so sorry if its not that good. Also the fair that im using in this is a fair that comes to my town… I have no idea where else it goes, so I don't know if some people would know what some of the rides even are. If you want to know what they are, just ask me in a pm and ill tell you. Bella's first time on the zipper is exactly what mine was, at the same age. Ahah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

By the time we got to the fair, I was jumping in my seat. Literally. For the second day in a row, I was acting like Alice. I didn't even feel tired anymore.

Emmett parked the jeep and I jumped out, bounding towards the ticket booth.

"Bracelet please!" I said excitedly to the creepy looking woman who sat there. I gave her my money, and she put a paper bracelet on my wrist. I waited impatiently for the others to get their bracelets, and when they finally did, I grabbed Edward's wrist and ran to the zipper. I was giggling madly, and I wasn't even on the ride yet. I remembered the first time I went on a zipper, back when I was about 10.

_Flashback_

_I looked up at the giant ride in front of me, smiling on the outside, but inside I was very scared. "Are you sure you want to go on?" Charlie asked me. I nodded sharply. My friends weren't afraid, so I wasn't going to be either. _

"_Come on guys!" Emmett yelled to me and Rosalie, his two front teeth missing. We got in line, and were let into a cage on the first ride. The man closed the cage, and I clutched the bars on the inside of the door tightly. Rose and Emmett were on either size of me. _

_It started to turn, and soon it got really fast. Te cage started to flip around and around, over and over again. I couldn't stop screaming, my eyes were glued shut. I heard Rose screaming beside me, terrified. "GET ME OFF GET ME OFF GET ME OFF!" she screamed over and over again. _

"_Im gonna die im gonna die im gonna die" I was saying at the same time as Rose._

_I opened my eyes for a split second, and at that second the cage was facing down at the ground, going down. Fast. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and for the first time I heard Emmett let out a loud yell. _

_When we finally got off, I threw myself on the grass beside the fair, and just laid there for at least 20 minutes. Rose was puking. Emmett was asleep._

_End of flashback._

The second time I went on, I kept my eyes open the whole time. I started laughing, and eventually I loved it. Ever since then, the zipper was my favourite ride.

Me and Edward climbed into the cage, and the man closed the door. I held onto the bars, as did Edward.

"I've never been on this before." he said.

"Really? Oh its amazing. You'll love it!" I exclaimed, giggling.

It started to spin, then started going really fast. I started laughing uncontrollably, I love the rush feeling.

I looked over at Edward who had a look of terror on his face, and he was a little green.

"You okay?" I asked him, still giggling.

"ARE YOU ON FUCKING DRUGS? THIS RIDE IS UNHUMAN!" he yelled. I laughed loudly, not knowing what to say.

When the ride was finally over, Edward sat down on the bench for at least 20 minutes, refusing to get up. I rubbing soothing circles on his back, while he sat there. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were all the same as Edward, sitting on the bench. While me and Alice both loved it.

When they were all finally done feeling sick, we spent the rest of the day going on the tilt-a-whirl, star trooper, spider, and tones of other rides.

When the sun started to go down, and you could see the pink in the sky, we decided to go on the Ferris Wheel. We got in line, and I looked up and the big wheel.

"Holy crap… that sure is big…" I stuttered.

"Don't tell me your afraid of this, when your not afraid of that death trap over there." Edward gave me a crooked smile, as he nodded towards the zipper.

"The zipper has a cage, and bars in front of you… you could fall right out of this." I said nervously.

Edward sighed, putting his arm around me and dragging me up the ramp and into the seat. "I wont let you fall." he promised.

We went up, and around in circles. Edward kept his arm around me the whole time. The view of the sunset really was great from way up there.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud creak. We were stuck right on the top. It didn't move. Not even a little.

"Edward!" I cried.

He looked scared. "Its going to be okay, Bella." He said, sure of himself. "Just pretend your still in that death trap." he joked, laughing to himself.

"Edward! Not the time for jokes!"

"Sorry." He said, trying to hide his laugh.

We sat quietly for a little while, with the wheel still not moving. Edward hugged me tightly, and I tried not to hold back my tears.

"Edward I'm scared…" I hid my face in his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. It quickened. Weird.

"Its going to be okay, Bella. I promise." he put his finger under my chin, and lifted it. His face was barely an inch away from my own.

"I promise." he whispered again.

He pressed his lips against mine with soft force.

My heart collapsed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heeey ! Thank you all for the reviews, it means a lot ;D the credit for the ideas on this still go to Shelbyx21.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

He pulled away, and I just stared into his eyes. His beautiful emerald eyes. He smiles his crooked smile, not saying anything. I smiled back, and leaned back onto his chest, hugging him around his stomach.

We were quiet. But it wasn't awkward, it was really comfortable. I could hear Alice laughing hysterically from the cart in front of us, a little bit below. Something Jasper had said, no doubt. Rosalie and Emmett got off when the ride got stuck, they were at the bottom at the time. At first, I wished I had been at the bottom. Now I was glad I hadn't been.

Eventually they got the ride working again, and we could get off. Part of me wished they hadn't. Edward didn't take his arm away from my waist when we got off, he kept it there until we got in the jeep, when he had to.

The whole way home, we all laughed and talked. Everyone except Alice. Which was weird. Unusual. She knew. Just by the giant smile on her face, I could tell. She just sat there smiling, not saying a word.

We dropped off Rosalie and Emmett, and told them to come over before school the next morning so we could all go together. School. Something I hadn't thought about in weeks. I was exited- yet nervous at the same time. I sighed, then shrugged if off. I'd worry about it later- when I went to bed.

We got inside, said goodnight to Carlisle and Esme, then made our way upstairs without saying anything. I went into my room, stripped down then put on just a long, very baggy t-shirt. It was Charlie's. There were still old oil stains from when he would work on fixing up old cars and things. I could still picture him wiping off his hands on the shirt, not bothering to wash it off his hands until later.

I sighed, switched off the light and climbed into my bed.

I was just about to fall asleep when Alice came crashing though the bathroom door, her hair wet from her shower. It was weird to see her without her hair spiked.

"Bella!" she whispered shouted at me, her face lit up. She bounced over to the light switch, and turned it on, burning my eyes.

"I totally saw that on the Ferris wheel!" she shrieked. "I totally knew it!" she was smiling uncontrollably.

"Yes, Alice. You knew it. You always know it. Can I please go to bed now?" I really just wanted the time to think. It was kind of hard to stop and think for awhile when you were around people, constantly laughing most of the time.

"Nope! You have to tell me about it! What was it like? Did you like it? Is he good?" she asked various questions that I didn't feel like answering at the moment… or ever. This was humiliating, I could feel my face burning up.

"Good. Yes. And yes." I answered all her questions as short as possible. "Can you please let me sleep now?" I was begging her now.

"Fine." she sighed. "But don't think your off the cliff. We will talk about this sooner or later." with that she got up, turned the light back off, and left.

Surprisingly I got to sleep easily, even with all I had to think about. Edward, school the next day, my parents, how much I missed people, all the usual things. What was unpleasant, was the nightmare. I was right back at the scene of the crash. Except this time, I didn't pass out. I had to watch everything. My parents dying, people screaming. Everything.

**Epov**

I flinched, waking myself up. Another nightmare. The nightmares had been different since Bella came, though. It wasn't as confusing anymore, I knew who the angel was.

I soon found it was going to be impossible to fall asleep. Not only did I not want to be in that nightmare again, but I was dying to be with Bella. I didn't know how she felt. I didn't know what she was thinking. All I knew was that I loved her. I truly, really, loved her.

After a few minutes of laying there, I finally decided I would go see if she was awake. I walked slowly and quietly to her room, being careful not to wake anyone up. I creaked the door open, and saw that she was tossing and turning. Was she awake?

I walked over to her bed. She was asleep. Nightmares. I felt bad for her, I knew how bad they could be.

I sat down on the edge of her bed, and touched her cheek with the back of my fingers. She almost instantly calmed down.

Quietly, almost too quiet to hear, she whispered, "I love you Edward, don't leave." I smiled softly.

"I love you too, Bella." I whispered back. I knew she was asleep, but somehow I felt she could hear me.

She suddenly started screaming and crying, tossing and turning, and yelling. I jumped back startled.

I put my hands on her back and shook her, yelling at her to wake up. Her eyes flew open. She looked around quickly, then relaxed when she realized she was back in her room. She didn't notice me yet.

She looked in my direction. "Edward?" she asked, confused.

"Hey," I whispered, sitting back down on the edge of her bed. "I heard you screaming, thought I'd come see you." okay, so that was somewhat a lie. But it wouldn't hurt anything. I half smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Thank you." she whispered, looking down at her hands.

"For what?" I asked, grabbing her hand. She looked up at me, blushing. She was so beautiful.

"Waking me up. It was terrible." she was still whispering.

"What happened?" I asked her gently, brushing my fingers against her cheek once again, making her blush even more.

She told me a long story of a crash, and how it was the way she lost her parents. She told me that this time she didn't pass out, and she had to watch her parents die. I felt so bad for her.

I hugged her tightly, and she rested her head on my bare chest.

"Don't leave." she said softly, looking up at me.

"I wont, I promise." I told her.

We sat there quietly for awhile, then eventually drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeeey ! thank you again to all my reviewers (: you guys are really great. This chapter was EXTREMELY hard to write :/ …im surprised I even finished it. Credit for a couple of the ideas go to Twird96, and Shelbyx21. But I came up with a lot of the ideas myself this time (: This chapter switches POV a lot . **

**Oh. Half way through the chapter, my keyboard went all French :/ so a lot of the grammer is really messed. Sorry .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or Three Days Grace. **

**Alice Pov**

I put the finishing touches on my spiked hair, and smiled, satisfied. I hopped over to my stereo, turned it on, and danced around for awhile, until it was 7. I'd made a deal with everyone that I wouldn't wake them up for school until then. I was the only one that enjoyed waking up early.

I smiled yet again, and danced my way over to Bella's room.

"Belllaaaa get uuuppp " I sang to her, as I opened her door and tip toed in. I walked over to her bed, and looked down at her.

Edward was laying there with her.

"OHMYGOD!" I screamed. It came out a little louder than I expected it to. Both of they're eyes flew open. I smiled evilly down at them.

"Oh god." Edward said bluntly, smacking his hand to his forehead. Bella just blushed deep crimson.

"I knew it I knew It I knew it!!!" I sang over and over as danced out of the room, yelling at Bella to jump in the shower as I closed the door.

**Bella Pov**

"Well that was awkward…" I said quietly, as soon as Alice left, most likely to wake up Jasper.

"It was… "I chuckled softly. "Well, you'd better do as she told you or she just might rip your pretty little head off." he gave my his crooked smile, stroked my cheek, then got up and left.

I sighed heavily.

I knew I was in love with him. I pushed this thought aside, there was no possible way he loved me back. Liked, maybe. Probably. He _did_ kiss me. But he didn't love me. He couldn't.

I got up against my will, and dragged myself to the bathroom. I think it may have been the quickest shower I had ever taken. I just washed and conditioned my hair then jumped out. I threw Charlie's shirt back on, knowing Alice was going to make me wear whatever she chose anyways.

I walked back into my room, Alice was already waiting for me. I didn't even bother complaining, I just did as she wanted me to. She took curling mouse, and scrunched my hair. She put on light eyeliner and mascara, and brown eye shadow.

She gave me a figure hugging navy blue off the shoulder shirt with a gold design on it that went down to just below my butt and tightened in a thick band, black leggings, and navy blue ballet flats. It was a very cute outfit, just not me. I put it on anyways, and I had to admit, I looked good.

I walked down the stairs with Alice, and found that Rose and Emmett were already there.

"Hey everyone." I smiled, as I came down. I was happy that I wasn't the only one slightly dressed up. Rose was wearing a grey dress, that hugged her all the way down to her waist, then flowed out. There was a black ribbon right at the waist. She looked good, as always. Alice was wearing black skinny jeans, and a blue v-neck flowy shirt.

"Hey," they all said at different times, half smiling.

"lets go lets go lets go!" Alice shrieked, clearly exited. Butterflies were invading my stomach, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Hey, you'll be fine." Edward whispered to me as he put his arm gently around my shoulders while we walked out the door to Emmett's jeep.

"Promise?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Promise." he concluded, smiling. We jumped into his jeep, making our way to the school.

The whole first week was a blur. I avoided getting noticed, and stuck with my friends. Edward seemed grateful he was with us instead of his "Popular buddies." He told me he was avoiding some girls names Jessica and Lauren. Apparently his ex's.

The teachers didn't bother making us introduce ourselves, they just told us where to sit. I was grateful for that.

When we finally got home, I collapsed in the living room. Rose and Emmett were laying together on the couch, and Alice and Jasper were cuddled up on the chair. Once again, leaving me and Edward awkwardly together on the love seat.

Esme and Carlisle came in smiling. In only a few days, they were used to Rosalie and Emmett as well, and were treating them just as well as the rest of us.

"How was your day, guys?" Carlisle asked as he sat down on the armrest of the love seat.

"Good." we all mumbled at different times. We were all exhausted.

"Are you tired?" Esme asked.

"yes." we said.

"Too tired to go see Three Day's Grace?" she smiled. All our heads flew up.

"What?" I asked.

"I got free tickets, and we don't like them. I have enough for all of you." Carlisle told us.

Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, and I jumped up, grabbing her hands, jumping around with her. We both loved Three Day's Grace. Wow . Another day I was acting like Alice.

Rose, Emmett, and Edward were all smiling crazily.

"Thank you!" I screamed, hugging both Carlisle and Esme at the same time. Alice and Rose joined the hug. They laughed, and accepted the thanks. They gave us the tickets, and told us they were going out for a date night. The three of us girls flew up the stairs to get ready. I let Alice do my hair and make-up with no complaints.

Rose gave me black denim mini skirt, and a blood red scoop neck shirt. My hair was straightened, and I had the smoky effect on my eyes. My lips matched the colour of my shirt.

Rose wore a black tube dress that rippled the way down. It looked amazing on her.

Alice wore a navy blue form fitting dress that hugged her all the way down to her mid thigh. The top of it was scoop neck, but the sleeves were like a t-shirt. We all looked amazing.

We ran down the stairs, and found that the guys were just wearing they're normal clothes. Figures. We all trampled out to Emmett's jeep, as usual. He was the only one with a vehicle.

He drove manically to the Metro Center. The guy at the door checked our purses, and then let us in. we had second row seats.

We just sat through they opening act. They were boring. Until they finally announced "PLEASE WELCOE, THREE DAYS GRACE!" we all screamed and jumped to our feet.

We all danced through the first few songs. Suddenly I felt people grabbing me on either side. I screamed out of fear this time, until I heard laughing. It was Emmett and Edward. They lifted my up on they're shoulders, and I screamed the lyrics of "Just like you" right to the lead singer, as he looked at me. I felt like I was going to pass out.

You thought you were there to guide me! You were only in my way! Your wrong if you think that I`ll be just like like you!` I screamed, reaching my hand out. He touched my hand, and I screamed even louder than I`d ever heard Alice scream.

---

**Edward pov**

I flopped onto my bed. `You got it bad, man.` Emmett said, as he threw himself on my bean bag chair. Jasper laughed.

`I realized.` I mumbled into my pillow.

`Dude, why don't you just tell her?` Jasper asked.

`I _cant!`_

`why not?`

`I don't freaking know! I Just cant!`


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, sorry about the wait. But I've been real busy with school and all. Thank god its almost over, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Edward POV.**

We had just gotten back from the concert, and already Jasper and Emmett were on my back about asking Bella out. They just didn't get that I _couldn't._ I mean, I'd only known her for a week. She would probably think I was some kind of creep if I did. Every time she was around my heart would quicken, and jump 10 feet in the air. Every time she would talk to or even about another guy, this insane jealousy would come. Even if it was just Emmett or Jasper. I was especially jealous of Emmett. He had known her for her whole life, always been there. I wished I had always been there for her like that. But I knew that Bella thought of Emmett as a brother, and nothing more.

"Come on man, its supposed to be nice out tomorrow. Take her out, and tell her then." Emmett said, stuffing his face with Oreos. Jasper was already passed out on my floor.

"Ill think about. It." I decided on, as I got up.

"Where you goin?" he asked, as he licked the icing off the cookie.

"To get a drink." I lied, then walked quietly to the spare room on the middle floor. My white grand piano stood there. I sat down, and softly ran my fingers across the keys. I let my fingers take control, and just play.

---

**Bella Pov**

"Come on Bella, spill!" Rosalie insisted, as she painted my toenails. I was straightening out Rose's long curls, considering that was the only thing concerning beauty I really knew how to do. Alice worked on Rose`s makeup. Alice was practically bouncing on her knees while she was doing this, while me and Rose we both propped up on the millions of pillows on Alice's bed.

I had no idea what to say. I mean, what was I supposed to say? `I`m in love with him.``? I think not.

Alice sighed, and started to ask questions. Which made things easier for me. "So you like him right? And its obvious he likes you. I mean, we all saw that on the Ferris Wheel." She winked, and continued, "So did he say anything yet?"

I decided I would confess. ``Yeah, I do like him… but I think the Ferris Wheel was just an in the moment type thing… I`m not sure he likes me.`` no need to add the fact that I was in love with him.

Alice screeched a fan girl like screech, and bounced even more.

I shook my head again, blushing 10 shades of red, and announced I was going to get a glass of water.

I made my way down the stairs, but stopped when I heard the most beautiful song. I slowly walked to the spare room on the second floor, which was where It was coming from. I peeked my head in, and saw Edward sitting there. His fingers flowing over the keys in complicated ways, playing beautifully. I leaned against the door, listening to him for while, until he stopped suddenly.

"I know your there, Bella." he said, quietly. He didn't even turn his head.

I blushed, and giggled softly. "Hi…" I said awkwardly. "I'm sorry… I'll leave." I started to walk away, but he stopped me.

"No, come sit down." he turned around, with a small smile. He was so beautiful. I walked over and sat down beside him.

"That song you were just playing… it was beautiful." I said, after a short comfortable silence.

"This one?" he asked, and started playing it again. I nodded. I`d never met a guy who played piano before. Guitar, maybe. But never piano.

"You inspired that one." he said, still playing. I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed quiet.

"Bella?" he asked. He sounded nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?""Of course, Edward." he could tell me anything."Bella… I think I'm in love with you."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating lately. I havent had much free time to write since school ended. i AM still going to finish this story, and im going to try to update asap. just bare with me please (:**

**thankss, **

**tori.**


End file.
